Waking upaloisxreader oneshot
by Esutaa
Summary: A girl get a weird dream.  Bad at summary's. Story is better!


You woke up in a wide open field.

"Where am I?" you thought while getting up and looking around you.

Behind you was a big forest and in front of you was a BIG villa.

"How did I get here?" you thought when it started to rain.

"Oh great." You said out loud.

"I guess I've got no other choice but to ask the people who live in that villa to give me shelter." You thought while you walked towards the house.

You walked up the stairs and searched for a door bell. Since you couldn't find one you decided to just knock.

Right after you knocked someone opened the door.

You saw a tall handsome butler whit glasses.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. Could I take shelter for the rain here?" you asked.

"You can." He said and stepped aside so you could walk in.

It was BIG! You were amazed by all the expensive looking things in the house and thought it would be a wise decision to stay away from them before you would break anything.

"This way please." The butler said.

You followed him to what seemed to be a lounge room.

"You can wait here until the rain stops. I'll go inform my master that you're here." He said and left the room.

You sat down at one of the couches and looked to your feet.

You noticed that you were wearing a white dress with white shoes.

"When did I put this on?" you thought.

Suddenly the door flew open. You jumped in surprise and turned towards the door.

Standing in the doorway was a boy from around 13/14 years old, Grayish blond hair and blue eyes.

He was wearing a dark purple coat like thing with a big bow. Also he was wearing a pair of very short pants.

He looked you in the eye and his eyes widened in surprise for a moment. But then he smiled mischievously.

"So you're the one who's taking shelter from the rain." he said.

"That's right." You said.

"My name is Alois Trancy." He said.

"(Y/N and surname)" you said.

He walked over to the couch and sat beside you. You followed him with your eyes.

For a few minutes he was just sitting there doing nothing. Then suddenly he leaned over to you and occupied your face with his hand and brought it closer to his face. A blush spread over your cheeks.

"You're pretty." He said. While you felt his hot breath on your face.

"T-Thanks." You managed to say.

"Could you possibly back of a bit?" you asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's uncomfortable." You said.

"But I kind of like it actually." he said, while leaning in even closer.

Suddenly he gave you a peck on your lips and ran out of the room laughing joyfully. While leaving you stunned on the couch.

"What was that?" you thought while still sitting on the couch.

"Why did he kiss me? And why aren't I angry about it!" you thought mad at yourself while staring at the rain outside.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." you said.

It was the butler.

"My master wishes for you to join the diner." he said.

"Fine." You said, cursing the butterflies in your stomach.

You just met the guy!

It was kind of a awkward situation at the dining table.

It was silent the whole time aside from the eating noises of Alois.

"Why aren't you eating?" Alois asked.

"I'm not hungry." You said.

Alois sighed and got up from his seat.

He walked over to you and suddenly pulled you into his lap.

"He! What are doing?"you asked blushing yet again.

"I'm going to make you eat." He said while grabbing your spoon.

"Now say AAAAAA." He said playfully.

You blushed and kept your mouth shut.

"If you don't do as I say you're going to sleep outside in the rain tonight." He whispered in your ear.

Not wanting to get a cold you opened your mouth and Alois fet you your food.

After diner you didn't really know where to go until Alois grabbed your hand.

"Come on." He said.

"Where are we going?" you asked.

"To bed of course! You need a good night of sleep to stay healthy." He said while dragging you with him.

Alois entered a room what seemed to be his bedroom.

"Um, am I not going to get my own room?" you asked.

"Nope!" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Why do I have to sleep with you?" you asked, while blushing.

"Because I like you!" he said.

"But you only met me a few hours ago!" you said.

"I don't care, When I like you. I want to be with you." He said while pulling you to a changing room.

You changed your white dress for a white button up shirt, apparently Alois didn't have any normal pajamas, and walked out of the changing room.

"Ahw, you look so cute." Alois said when you walked out of the changing room.

"Shut up." You murmured while blushing.

Alois grabbed your hand and pulled you over to his bed.

"Come on let's go to sleep." He said while pulling the blankets over the two of you.

You lay down on the pillow still blushing madly and wondering how to go to sleep.

Suddenly you felt two arms around your waist.

"Good night." Alois said while kissing your forehead.

You felt yourself falling into a deep slumber.

"Good night Alois."

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep

You opened your eyes and looked to your left. The beeping sound came from your alarm clock. You reached out to the alarm clock to turn it of and got out of your bed.

"So it was only a dream." You thought.

You changed from your pajamas to your school uniform and grabbed your schoolbag.

While eating breakfast you said nothing. The only thing you were doing was dazing of.

Your parents were worried because normally you would eat breakfast and leave to school right on time. No need for them to worry that you would be coming late for school. But this time they had to remind you it was time to go.

Your mother offered to drive you to school. But you declined the offer and said you could go to school by yourself.

While walking to school you were dazing of again. Not noticing you were going to get hit by a car. "WATCH OUT!"

You immediately took a few steps backwards surprised by the voice. Alois's voice.

While the car passed by you were looking for the one who shouted. You saw no one.

When you arrived at your classroom you were once again dazing of. Your friend noticed this.

"What's wrong (y/n)-chan?" she asked.

"Well. I had this weird dream last night. And it felt so real. So now I'm having a really weird feeling about that dream." You said.

"Don't worry it's just a dream. You've probably forgotten all about it in a few days." She said.

"Yeah your probably right." You said.

"Everyone please sit down!" said the teacher while walking into the classroom.

When everyone was sitting she began to talk.

"Alright everyone today were going to have a new classmate in this class. He's the son from the head of the Trancycompany. So be nice to him." She said.

"Oh great, just what we need another spoiled brat…wait Trancy? Where have I heard that name before?" you thought.

A boy whit grayish blond hair and blue eyes walked into the classroom.

"Hello, my name is Alois Trancy. Nice to meet you." He said.

The teacher began to look around for a empty seat.

You could only stair at Alois.

The teacher found a empty seat right next to mine. How cliché.

Alois eyes met yours while he walked to his seat.

But before he sat down he suddenly stopped in front of you and leaned closer to you. He grabbed a lock of your (h/c) hair and brought it to his lips kissing it and lighting your face a thousand different shades of red.

Then he said.

"Your going to be mine."


End file.
